Dark Shadows
by Songbook12
Summary: Sequel to Nightshade- Jinx and Nightshade discover that Connor is still quite alive and somehow survived the attack from the 'superheroes', yet not contacting either of them over the many years they thought he was dead. Is it as hard as they say to find an ex-assassin not wanting to be found?
1. Hypno-Mist!

**Hello there! Nice to see you all! In case you didn't know- this is the sequel to Nightshade! Go read that first! I would say it's short because its only got three chapters, but the second chapter is like 22,000 ish words...**

**OH well! Go read it!**

**Guess who doesn't own the Teen Titans!  
Yet.**

* * *

**Dark Shadows**

**Chapter 1- Hypno-Mist!**

"He's _alive! _He's been _alive_ this whole, _fucking_ time and we thought he was dead!" Jinx cursed. Nightshade took the quieter route, her lavender orbs staring into the crackling fire. Connor's orb was held in her clenched fist, a faint black glow being emitted from it. Lightning whipped the dark clouds to force them to release their heavy load and Thunder chuckled heartily, his laugh filling the living room. Another flash of lightning lit up the room again, destroying all shadows except for one lone dark silhouette lingering near the orb… not that anyone was paying enough attention to notice.

"How could he do that to us? That little-" Jinx snarled, still pacing angrily.

"Jinx." Nightshade interrupted calmly. She turned her head slightly to look at Jinx, her eyes dark pools of purple and black, "Calm yourself. You're scaring your friends." She turned back to the crackling flames, the fire reflecting it's warm light on her impassive face.

"Sorry…" Jinx apologized, ducking her horned head. She cast an apologetic glance to her friends sitting awkwardly on the various couches and armchairs strewn about the room. She walked over to her sister and stood next to her in silence.

After a minute the terse silence was shattered with Jinx's mournful words, "Why would he do that to us?" she questioned, looking up at her older sister. Nightshade continued to stare into the fire.

She finally answered, "Connor was… unique. I may have been much more powerful than him, but only because his talent was not meant for attacks… it was meant for escapes and defense. He can teleport to various places through the shadows, and create shadow creatures, and listen and see people and things across the world from him through the shadows, but he was never a true match for three superheroes with powers meant for attacking. He may have fled the battle, but he was more likely sent into a coma and teleported to a safer spot until he woke up." She walked over to the window and placed the orb on the table she turned to us and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If so, then he only just woke up. The orb would have registered him as dead, merely because if his brain isn't active, the shadow half of him keeps his body and mind alive, but the shadow half isn't alive. It's just another one of his multiple built in defense systems. The other thing that could have happened would be that he lost memories, permanently or temporarily, so he wouldn't feel the need to come back to this place." She waved her hand around, indicating the house and property.

"So, what do we do?" Kid Flash asked, leaning forwards in anticipation. Nightshade raised her eyebrows,

"_I_ am going to go find that idiot and, if need be, find a way to trigger his memories. _You _are going to go protect your various towns and cities." She told them before turning her back and walking away, clearly showing her dismissal of them. Jinx walked behind her, protesting,

"You can't leave me behind _again!_ Last time was a fluke! What's the odd's that it's ever going to happen again?"

"I'll call you when I find him." She walked through the wall, emerging on the other side without breaking her long stride. The Titans scrambled to their feet and pursued the two sisters.

"He's my brother too, you know!"

Nightshade turned to look at Jinx, an unfamiliar coldness filling her lavender gaze, "I'm quite aware of your affiliation, Jinx. You're not going. Last time was _not_ a 'fluke', we were attacked and you were nearly killed. If it weren't for Connor's teleportation, you wouldn't be here now with your lovely ragtag group of rejected sidekicks. Now, I have something important to do- if you follow me and get attacked, you'll have to fend for yourself. Connor and I won't be there to help you. Good thing you've got a new family, huh?"

Jinx stood there, shock freezing her feet to the carpeted floor, and could only watch as her sister walked out on her, for the second time, and after she had just found her! She merely stood, not hearing or seeing anything other than the repeated images and sounds of Nightshade's stinging words and her walking out the front door.

Someone shook her shoulder, "Jinx." Kid Flash looked down at her, worry shimmering in his blue eyes. I stared at him blankly. It was one thing to be teased and bullied and hated, but to have to be teased and bullied and hated _without_ Nightshade…

A distant memory pushed it's way to the surface, one of Nightshade promising that she and Connor would never leave me.

I felt my heart break right then- tiny fragments dropping down to my feet and resting on the deep red and purple carpet. _Why would she do that? Nightshade never does things like that…_

Jinx suddenly growled angrily, her pink cat-eyes glowing a vicious pink, "Why that little *censored for your peace of mind*!" she cursed, leaving us all staring at her with wide, saucer-like eyes.

"Uh… Jinxie? You… alright?" I stammered, edging closer to her and laying my hand on her arm.

She snarled again, "She tricked me!"

I blinked, "Uh, tricked you? Didn't she just kinda… disown you?"

She shook her head, "No, she used to do this to Mom and Dad… any of you notice a purple-y looking smoke?"

Beast Boy raised his hand, along with Raven. Beast Boy volunteered, "I smelt something funny, it was like her scent but magnified and… odd. Distracting."

Raven added, "It kinda swirled out for her palm, but it was very thin. Hard to notice. It only surrounded you, anyway."

Jinx nodded, "It's a type of hypnotizing gas, it makes you think and agree with whatever you were saying. I'm partially immune, but only because we're related by blood."

"So, wait, your sister used hypno-mist on you to make you think she hated you so you wouldn't try and help her look?" I interrupted.

She nodded, "Yup."

"…Your family is kinda weird, Jinxie…"

"Yeah, well, we live on the top of a isolated hill surrounded by creepy woods that tend to be bigger on the inside than on the outside, my parents were assassins and pretty much reeked of blood, and some of us have naturally pink or purple hair. What did you expect?"

* * *

**Next chapter- Green.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	2. Green

**Wow! I've already got 4 reviews, 4 favorites, and 5 followers! And only in one chapter! You guys make me so happy :)**

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimed**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Green**

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Robin asked, ever the leader.

"Well, she took the orb, which is a tracking device, but she left her own, so… we can track her with that. Knowing Nightshade, she probably doesn't even **need **the orb, but she doesn't want me to follow."

"Yeah, about that, why'd she freak out so much? And if it was something important, then why don't you remember it?" Kid Flash questioned.

Jinx grinned sheepishly, "Well, our parents went missing after one of their missions, so we went to look for them, and from what I've gathered we were attacked by the Dark Assassins, which my parents used to be a part of, and my memory was wiped by their leader. I don't remember her name though..." Jinx mused, staring fixedly at a spot on the wall as if trying to regain a lost train of thought- a rather large train, I supposed.

My cloak swished around me as I stepped forwards, my pale hand reaching out of the dark folds, "Maybe I can try to regain the memory… if it's just suppressed, I could bring it to the forefront of your mind and you might be able to remember." I offered with a small smile.

Jinx nodded, "Have at it." She perched on the banister and I pressed a hand to her temple and lost myself in her memories again. This time, I had full control of what I viewed and I skimmed over many memories, getting quick flashed of lonely and cold nights, jeering crowds at school, a face of a small girl (Ellie Bluestone), and then I finally found what I was looking for- a memory that was completely blank. No time, space, sound, sight, nothing. Just- blank.

I jumped into the memory, grappling as it tried to push me out, struggling to get a foothold in the slippery white noise.

Raven's eyes flew open and she was slammed against the wall. Robin rushed over to her and helped her to her feet. Jinx, on the other hand, fell off the banister into my waiting arms. I glared at Raven and hissed, "What did you do to her?"

Raven's wide, frightened eyes stared back at me, her face paler than what was healthy even for her. It was almost what one would consider pearly. She opened her mouth and tried to stammer out a response as trembles over came her lean frame. Tears flowed suddenly from her eyes.

"Rae?" I asked, worried that I had made her cry. She hiccupped a little before shakily saying,

"It-t-t-t w-w-was like st-st-staring into a-a-a p-p-pit… it was spellbinding, you didn't w-w-w-want-t-t l-look aw-awa-awa-away." She laughed nervously, her giggle high pitched and slightly insane, "I t-t-thought I-I-I was t-t-the d-d-d-demon…"

"What was it?" Cyborg asked, concerned for his 'little sister'.

"Green." Raven said suddenly. Her eyes shimmered strangely. "Green."

"…Raven?"

"Green." She said again, staring at Jinx intently. "Green. Green."

Raven's eyes turned a beautiful jade colored green, her pupils turning into slits. She laughed a little, her lip curling to reveal iridescent white fangs.

"Green."

* * *

**Hm, that was creepy-ish.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	3. Silence in the Library

**Chapter 3! Yay! This one is super long...**

**Can i ask you a favor? Can you pretty pretty please go check out my other new story, A Golden-Eyed Glitch? It's really short and it's good (i think...) i need someone to tell me if it's good or not!**

**Disclaimed**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Silence in The Library**

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, concerned. She flew to her friend's side, gasping when she saw her emerald green eyes. She touched Raven's cheek, concerned.

"What is wrong with Friend Raven?!" She asked hysterically. Jinx groaned in my arms, starting to stir. Her pink eyes fluttered open, finding mine.

"Friend Jinx! Do you know what has happened to Friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she flew over. Jinx clambered out of my arms and she walked over to Raven. She shrieked and stumbled back when she saw her eyes, tripping herself up in her haste and falling onto the floor.

"Her eyes!" she exclaimed. She scrambled to her feet, "I- I think I remember now… it was something to do with a gorgon… she said something about anything that holds the image of a pureblood Gorgon, is a pureblood Gorgon… if she saw the gorgon and looked into its eyes in my memory, she may have… become a… Gorgon." Jinx's voice faded off as she looked at Raven, who was simply lying on the floor with her eyes open and a goofy grin on her face.

Raven twitched.

"Yeah, ok, she's definitely out. We should take her to the library and see if we can find any way to… stop whatever the hell is going on with her eyes. It's starting to creep me out. Since she's a demon, it probably won't turn her into a gorgon, but who knows?" Jinx shrugged a little and motioned for us to follow her upstairs.

We followed her up two floors until we were on the third floor. "The first door leads to the library, which spans most of the house. There's two entrances, the one at the top here and the bottom in the cellar. All the rooms in this floor are storage rooms for us, we each have our own private library with all of our favorite books, movies, videos, and anything else we would archive." Jinx informed us as she walked towards the magnificent marble doors.

"Nightshade and I usually went to the library in town so we could, you know, spend at least a little bit of time outside. Connor used this library." She pushed open the doors to reveal one of the most beautiful library's I've ever seen- it seemed to go on for miles.

"Oh, and by the way- my dad put a spell on it, it's larger on the inside than on the outside." She whispered, waving a hand flippantly and she walked towards a staircase that went up- even though Jinx said this was the top floor.

"Um, Jinx, I thought you said this was the top floor?"

She looked at me over her shoulder, pausing on the carpeted spiral staircase. "Bigger on the inside." She repeated, "The two top floors in the library are dedicated to magic, myths, and mythical or extinct creatures."

Everyone followed me up the thin spiral staircase. Two people a little bigger than me could walk shoulder to shoulder, though Cyborg couldn't because he was holding Raven and he's pretty big- as in broad-shouldered. I grimaced at my wandering thoughts and hopped off the spiral staircase. I walked over to a small orb and whispered into it,

"Gorgons and demons, how to stop gorgon transformations, how to reverse gorgon transformation." The orb glowed and hovered in the air, then started leading us to what we needed.

"Follow me," was the only signal I gave them before taking off after the globe. I stopped suddenly and turned,

"Oh, and whatever you do- please, don't touch anything and don't speak after we reach that bookcase." I pointed to at the row of ebony bookcases that came in the row after the usual wooden ones. "Like, at all. The library doesn't know you… these floors are technically restricted, but… oh well."

I shrugged again and turned back to the strongly glowing globe that was floating high above the bookcases a little ways away from us- past the ebony bookcases. After the first row of ebony bookcases, every bookcase was made of pure silver.

I trotted up to the point that the globe was at and it lowered and hovered in front of a large, black tome encased in metal. I pulled it out and grunted at its weight. I struggled to pull it over to the plinth. I set it down with a muffled _thump_ and pulled a key out of my necklace. I heard Beast Boy murmur, "So _that's _why she wears that!"

Wait… I heard _what?!_

I whipped around, eyes wide, "Move! Away from the bookcases!"

The books shuddered and the silver bookcases groaned as the books struggled to pull themselves out of their places. I grabbed Beast Boy and Starfire and pulled them over to a smaller room with a glass wall. I opened the French doors and shoved them inside, as well as Robin and Cyborg. Kid Flash was already inside and I quickly slammed the door in their faces and locked it from the outside. I pressed a button,

"The books will just release some creatures. It'll die down in a little, no worries- they can't hurt me because they recognize me, so I'm good. I'll continue looking through the book. Don't come out- everything that came out of a book in this library, good guy or bad guy, will immediately attack you." I gave them a small, but reassuring smile and walked back to my podium and hopped up on the small stool in front of it, as it was a very tall podium. I ran my fingers over the spine, reading the title with my fingertips- _Gorgons and other 'Mythological' Reptiles. _I unlocked the lock on the side of the book, not on the spine because that would damage it, and opened it up. I flipped through the pages, my fingers gently brushing the introductory pages aside until I got to the Table of Contents.

_1. Gorgons- Purebloods, Half-bloods, and Spawns 1_

_2. Gorgon Lifespan 198_

_3. Powers and Abilities of Purebloods 202_

_4. Powers and Abilities of Half-bloods 417_

_5. Powers and Abilities of Spawns 506_

_6. Kingdoms of the Gorgons 559_

_7. Royalty Bloodline 564 -King Xavier 570_

_ -Queen Euryale 613_

_ -Princess Adela Carissa Bernadette__ Kígyó__ 668_

_ - Princess __Jasmine_ _Celestine_ _Arianna_ _Kígyó 745_

_8. Spells and Enchantments 921_

_9. Dragonkeepers 1018 10. Dragonkeepers 1279_

_11. Dragon Kings 1369_

_12. Sea Serpents 1406_

_13. Mishibizhiw 1566_

_14. Chimera 1773_

_15. Giant Hydras 1888_

_16. Giant Land Snakes 1954_

_17. Giant Air Snakes 2019_

_18. Scylla 2313_

_19. Charybdis 2500_

_20. Boreas 2702_

_21. Cecrops I 2907_

_22. Echidna 3267_

_23. The Lamia 3679_

_24. Weaknesses 3890_

_25. Pictures, Drawings, and Sketches 3891_

_'4786 pages of pure Reptilian-ness,'_ I thought_, 'There's gotta be something… Ah! Chapter 8- Spells and Enchantments.' _My fingers paused as they went to turn the pages as something caught my eyes.

"Chapter 24, Weaknesses, page 3890. Chapter 25, Pictures, Drawings, and Sketches." I murmured. I flipped the book over so the book lay on its front cover and the back cover stared up at me. I carefully turned back to page 3890- or where it _should_ have been. In it's place, there was a post-it note-

Sorry, but I can't leave this is the book- it's a rule.

Medusa, Conner, Absolem, Sage, Angelina& Ace

My eyes widened as I read it. I traced my fingers over the shiny ink… and it smudged.

_Fresh._

I shut the book as I heard a hissing laugh echo throughout the library. The book characters twisted and turned, unsure of its source. It moved fast, that much I could tell. A large shadow appeared on the wall, a girl and five other people- four guys and a small girl, probably a child.

The characters withdrew to their book nervously. I hugged the book to my chest and ran over to where my friends were and struggled with the door for a minute before I heard the laughter again- closer, this time- and simply blasted it off.

My eyes were wide as saucers as my friends stepped out warily and a girl's voice echoed through the library-

"Silence in the library…" The girl laughed mockingly, her voice surrounding us with its echoes, and her shadow throwing it's arms up before there was a crashing noise, most likely the orb cabinets being smashed and shoved over. Then, there was a rumbling sound and, like a chain of dominoes, the shelves fell down. There was another explosion and suddenly it was raining pages that had been torn out my magic of some sort.

"The library's been breached. I don't know how they got in, but they're here, and nobody comes in Connor's library!" I hissed, the fear that permeated my voice in the beginning fading away to a rage that simmered just under the surface, it's only outline through the brightly glowing bubblegum pink eyes. I gripped the book tightly, the metal twisting and shrieking in protest.

"Aw, Ace! You said this would be _fun_! This is boooooring! They're just standing there!" a small girl piped up, sounding no older than four. She flew over to us through the blizzard of pages and landed with her hands on her hips, her face arranged in an adorable pout and her stringy whitish blonde locks swaying around her thin waist, "You people are boooring! What kind of superheroes are you! I thought looting the Marzaroli Manor would be more fun than this."

"Calm down Angelina." A girl with black hair that glinted dark, dark green with the light hit it right, black sunglasses, midnight blue jeans, black combat boots, a black tank top and what looked to be a lightweight black pea coat stepped out from behind a miraculously still standing bookcase- which she promptly pushed over, revealing the other four boys- and Angelina twisted to look up at her, her white tea dress with frills at the bottom wrinkling as she did. The older girl assessed us all with no emotion whatsoever showing on her otherwise beautiful face.

She looked young. Younger than me young, and I was only 12.

Another boy with dark brown hair, a coffee brown bomber jacket, blue jeans, and brown hiking boots stood closely next to the girl. He had deep brown-red eyes that narrowed as he looked at us, "I've gotta agree with Angelina on that one. They look lame."

A boy with the same stringy white blonde hair as Angelina put his hand on the taller boy's shoulder, "We could leave." He suggested, "It's not like they've done anything to us."

The brunette boy shook the boy's hand off with a snarl and glared at me, "Her parents are traitors, Ace. They deserve to die."

"My parents are dead." I informed them coldly, "Now, get out of the library."

The two other boys were silent, simply leaning against the pedestal as if they were bored. One of them who had a dark blue coat and worn sneakers started talking to the girl. He had midnight blue hair that was black in certain lights and cornflower blue eyes. He was tall and lightly muscled and tapped the other boy on the shoulder, and he turned too. The other one was also tall- they were ALL tall- with worn blue jeans, sneakers like the other boy, and a green checkered shirt. He also had a green scarf and a sheath of arrows on his back.

Conner smirked, ignoring the more peaceful members of the group, before pulling something out of his jacket pocket, "The whole family will be killed. Now then- Angelina, would you like to do the honors?" he handed the eager little girl the lump. A grenade.

She was about to uncork it when the girl took it out of her grip and pocketed it. The tall boy turned to glare at him and she met his gaze through her sunglasses, without him seeing her eyes, and he turned away. She was obviously the leader, despite the fact that all the boys looked at least three years older than her.

She turned to us, "Sorry about the page…" she murmured with a sardonic smirk and held up the page missing from my book before shoving it back in her pocket. She shrugged, "We needed it. Well, we needed to _burn_ it, but what's the difference, really?" she smiled charming, showing a pair of snake-like fangs.

"Give it back!" I snarled, hand extended as I took a few steps forward. The older boy laughed sarcastically and the blonde one frowned, before warning me sincerely, "Careful, she bites." He nodded towards the leader of the group who still was smiling and showing off her pretty little fangs.

The little girl smiled sweetly at us and flies over to me. She turned to face her friends- or whatever they were to her- and pointed at me, "This is the one that you guys fought?"

Conner smirked, "Yeah. She's a horrible fighter; her brother and sister were so much better. You know what Ace, maybe you're right- I don't think they're worth our time. Medusa?" he turned to the girl and shrugged,

"Don't care. I only came here for the page." The girl showed her disinterest by turning and walking away. She called over her shoulder, "Anyways, we were here for the sister, not her. She's not worth our time."

My eyes widened and I shot out a hex that nearly knocked the girl over. She flipped over it at the last moment and Conner grinned madly. The leader sighed, rubbing her temple. She waved her hand dismissively, "Have at it, Connor."

Conner lunged towards Jinx and she stumbled back with a yelp. The other boys and Angelina quickly joined the fight, the green one turning and firing an arrow at Robin,

"Sage!" the little girl squeaked as Cyborg picked her up. The green boy- Sage- shot an arrow at Cyborg, hitting his hand. Angelina flew off and began throwing books and other things at her enemies.

The boy in blue cast some spell and threw an acidic mist at Cyborg, melting the floors around him. He jumped over to the side quickly, only to get hit by a melted light.

The leader simply stood there, occasionally pulling one of her members back to their feet. Robin attacked her, attempting to kick her mid-air. Without once looking up from her book- _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_- she grabbed his foot and swung him into a bookcase. Starfire attacked her with a shriek, throwing starbolts angrily. Medusa sighed wearily and put her book down and faced Starfire, ignoring Robin who was now staggering to his feet.

The girl snarled angrily at Starfire, "Oh, please don't tell me you people are _dating_ or something! I hate the couple fights!"

"You only say that because you know you shall not win against us!" Starfire cried indignantly. The girl raised a dark brow,

"Actually, it was because my old fighting partner is dead, but whatever helps you sleep at night…" she then grabbed her ankle and swung her around like a baseball bat and flung both Starfire and Robin across the library.

She picked her book back up and continued reading calmly.

I snarled and turned into a large lion and lunged towards Ace. He turned into a strange blue mirage thing and I passed right through him. I turned back to him quickly, expecting him to attack me, but he merely stood there.

"I do not wish to fight you." He told me before going off and sitting next to Medusa and reading over her shoulder. I blinked before throwing myself at the blue one attacking Raven. I roared and I unsheathed my claws, preparing to drag him away from Raven who was struggling with his strange burning mist. He turned and shot a column of it at me. It singed my fur badly, despite the fact that it barely brushed me.

"Beast Boy, look out! It's acid mist!" Raven cried, shielding herself as the mist tried to coil around her. I nodded and turned back to my opponent. We circled each other warily. The boy sneered at me, his dark hair flopping into his eyes.

"Beast Boy? Really? That's the most pathetic name ever. Please don't tell me that's your _real_ name?" he gasped when I growled. I shifted into a human and continued circling,

"What, you're any better?" I shot back.

"Absolem Hatter, at your service." he bowed mockingly, conjuring a large blue top hat out of nowhere. He then threw it at me and it ducked just in time. The sharp iron edge embedded itself in the stonewall, just missing Jinx's neck. She blinked in surprise before throwing another hex at the Connor. Kid Flash ran in circle around him. Connor simply rubbed his hands together, creating blue electricity and shot it out in a circle around him, knocking Kid flash unconscious.

I would have continued watching it Absolem hadn't punched me in the gut, throwing me across the room were I hit the wall above KF's comatose body, creating a small crater. I groaned before forcing myself to shift into a dinosaur and continue fighting him.

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the library. Medusa's head snapped up. I shifted into human form out of surprise and Absolem grabbed my arm and Raven and pulled us over to Medusa, were all the other Titans were being dragged over. Then, we were shoved inside and Angelina, Medusa, Ace, Absolem, Sage, and Conner formed a protective circle. Medusa faced us,

"Apparently, we weren't the only ones who breached the library. We need to pair off and find them, because if I'm guessing correctly, then it's the-"

"Blockheads," Conner snorted. She glared at him.

"Whatever, they're not very nice people."

"So that's means they're on our side." Robin said, crossing his arms,

"Ah, no, actually, they're just a group of very successful terrorists. They kill mindlessly and for the fun of it, we kill only when we're hired to kill." Sage told us quietly.

"Then why did you attack us?"

"Because Conner and Angelina and bloodthirsty idiots who were sent with me because they're out of control. Obviously, if they hadn't been so dead-set on starting a fight, then we would've been outta here by now."

"You let them!" Absolem accused.

"Hatter, did you really want to listen to them whining about how bored they are? Anyways, it wasn't necessary for you or Sage to start fighting, in fact I would have preferred if you hadn't like Ace. At least someone got the message. We've got the chips for a reason." She shot back. Another sickening scream echoed through the library.

"Why are they screaming?" Angelina asked quietly, edging back into the circle behind Cyborg.

"They trap the people they kill in a computer of sorts, the most recent ones consciousness stay alive for a little while and continue to scream or sometimes talk. It's called ghosting." Sage said.

"…Did you take that from Doctor Who?" Absolem whispered.

"She didn't need to know that!" Sage hissed. He glanced at Angelina, who looked even more scared and clutched onto Cyborg's hand and Medusa's spare hand. "Now she's scared!"

"Well she shouldn't be, we're assassins for God's sake, not _children._" Conner spat.

"Last time I checked, 10 is considered a child and guess who's the leader of the whole web?"

"I still don't get that. I mean, almost everyone except some people in the Sisterhood are older than you." Sage said.

"Are we going to look for them or what?" Ace snapped kindly. What a contradiction.

Medusa nodded, "Absolem, stay with the unconscious chick and take off the spell. Sage, you and Cyborg go scout the east side of this floor. Ace, you, Jinx, and Kid Flash can take the west. Starfire and Angelina fly around and look for signs. I will go with Beast Boy and Robin and take the south side. Conner, you take the north." Everyone nodded.

"It seems like a good plan, but what are these things? People, or what? And how do you know our names?"

"We do our research." The leader replied. She paused, "These are humans, but just barely. They have no morality and barely feel pain, so you need to knock them out before they kill you, because trust me- they will have no qualms about killing you."

"Alright." The girl looked around, "Any more questions?" Nobody said anything, "Good. Move out, men!" she ordered and the groups peeled off smoothly.

The girl led the group, her footsteps silent on the cold group and she lithely leaped over a fallen bookcase. Beast Boy shifted into a large mountain cat, padding after her and Robin warily. Robin kept his bo staff clenched tightly in his gloved fist.

They continued on this way, becoming more and more edgy and nervous as their fear permeated the air. They reached the end wall, and she turned and opened her mouth to say something when a thing leapt at her, aiming for her throat. She nimbly ducked away and pulled out a black dagger, holding it in front of her in a defense position. Two other of the things joined the first one.

They had horrible scars littered across their face. One was blinded with scars crisscrossing his eyes; another had his mouth sewn shut with crooked black stiches, and the last girl- the one who had attacked Medusa- was 'perfect', with creamy white skin and wide blue eyes. She wore a pretty white dress, though it was now splattered with red blood around the hem, and shiny black shoes. She resembled a porcelain doll of sorts.

In fact, she rather looked like an evil, creepy, dead version of Angelina…

The doll smiled wickedly at them, showing razor sharp teeth, stained with blood, just like the rest of her.

"Friend Robin! I have lost Friend Angelina to the beasts!"

"Angelina?" Medusa breathed, "What happened to you?"

She smiled a little wider, "I made a new friend, Jazzie! I'm going to make more!" And with that she turned and threw herself towards Robin.

* * *

**Woah! Say what? Cute little albeit bloodthirsty girl pretty much killed and weird-ified! Betcha no one say THAT coming! No worries, Medusa, Ace, Connor, Absolem, Sage and Angelina leave the story after this and are never seen again... at least i don't think so. i haven't written much more after this, but I fully intend to boot them out of the story!**

**On a different note, this is part of two series- the smaller series about Jinx's family, and a MUCH larger series not yet names that includes-**

**A Golden-Eyed Glitch**

**Nightingale**

**Nightshade**

**Dark Shadows**

**Ouroboros (not yet published)**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	4. HIIIII

**Hey there! This is a notice because...**

**I want you all to go read my little bro's story! Yes, my little brother begged and begged and BEGGED for me to post his very first story on my account, and so I did!**

**Lie, I offered, but eh- who cares?**

**So, it's a really good story considering a) it's his very first story EVER and b) he's only 9. So no hating, people.**

**Please go read it because it would make his day to get a nice review!**

**~Songbook12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4-**

Starfire's scream echoes throughout the library and the girl shot towards Robin, her bloodied fangs ready to rip out his throat. Medusa stood there, dumbfounded, until one of the things attacked her. She snapped out of her trance and attacked them both savagely, leaving Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire to deal with her newly turned ex-teammate.

The other Titans and members of Medusa's team all headed towards the sound, ducking through the slots between bookshelves. Sage kicked one off of Medusa and wordlessly helped her to her feet as the Titans finished the fight with Angelina, throwing her against the wall to knock her unconscious.

Medusa did a headcount and frowned slightly, "Where's Conner?"

Heads turned, looking for the missing brunette.

The girl sighed, "'This'll be a great accomplishment', he tells me. 'This'll be a great learning experience for Angelina and Conner on taking orders.' Yeah, that worked out, considering they're both dead." She shook her head, "Aw, heck, what am I gonna tell him? He'll have my head for this! And only for some stupid paper?! Are you kidding?" she ranted. She sighed *again*.

"Let's go." She stalked out of the library, Absolem and Sage following her closely, casting one last mean look over her shoulder at the Titans as if to say, 'This is _your_ fault'. Ace hung around a little and apologized, "Sorry about you're library. Here…" he waved his hand, concentrating, and the books, shelves, pedestals, and other items repaired themselves, some in better condition than they were before, and re-shelved themselves.

Before Jinx, or anyone for that matter, could thank him, Medusa's voice called him away and he raced off.

Jinx blinked, "Well, that was an unexpected turn of events."

Everyone that was conscious nodded in agreement.

"Let's just… get what we came here for." Jinx said and opened the tome again and went straight to the section on spells.

She found the reversal spell quickly, "Edamusetglacies cremorcrustulam- wait, no, that's wrong. OK, this is the right one. Effecerit frangendi converterent transmutatio, mauris, mauris, mauris."

The spell set to work quickly and Jinx leaned back on her heels.

"What did it mean?" Beast Boy asked, mesmerized.

"The first one meant 'let us eat ice cream and cake,' but the other meant 'reverse the effects of this transformation spell, blah, blah, blah.'"

Silence.

"Seriously!"

* * *

**Review to prove your Loyalty.  
**

**~Songbook12**


	6. Remembrance

**Wow, this took awhile... Despite the fact that I wrote this, a week ago. **

**Ish.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Temporary Disappearance**

"This... could be problematic." Raven sighed. I huffed,

"Whatever, let's just go find my siblings." I huffed and stalked out of the library after replacing the tome to its rightful position on the bookcase.

Kid Flash easily kept pace behind me, "You really don't remember Medusa? She was freaky, Jinxie!"

I groaned, "There was no Medusa!"

He frowned, confused, but continued to keep pace with me. He wisely choose to change the subject, "So, where do you think you're sister would be?"

I shrugged, "Well, she's pretty good at tracking people." I stopped and turned to the rest of the Titans.

"Anyone know how long it's been since my sister left?"

Cyborg checked his arm, "Roughly 2 hours, why?" my frown deepened,

"It usually wouldn't take her this long..." I pulled her orb out of my pocket and tried to find her. I couldn't pick up her energy signature. I handed it to Raven,

"You try." I prodded. She tried as well, failing. Cyborg gave it a shot, scanning the orb as well, but came up empty.

"Did she deactivate the orb or something?" Kid Flash asked,

"Nah, you can't deactivate the orbs. So, she's either K.O., or dead. I doubt she's dead, so, unconscious."

Everyone just looked at each other for a minute before I shrugged, "Eh, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that Nightshade can take care of herself. I'm sure she's fine. Wanna go back to the Tower?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure? I mean-"

"She pulled the entire house and grounds of the property back together with a wave of her hand and didn't break a sweat. I think she'll be fine." I interrupted.

Nightshade stood tall alongside a worried looking Connor. Connor's eyes were wide and a tad bit frightened due to the loss of his powers, and they were trained on Nightshade the entire time, specifically her bright, golden eyes.

"**Now then, Connor, it's rude to stare...**" a low voice smirked from the darkness. The source of the voice walked out, revealign himself to be a tall, broud shouldered man with a square jaw and piercing blue eyes with a fringe of gold around the pupil.

Connor turned his face away quickly, eyes downcast to avoid the hypnotizing stare. The man tsked at him and walked over, grabbing his hair and yanking his gaze up to meet his now glowing one. Connor eyes flared brightly before fading into a sunlight golden volor, and the mysterious man smiled.

"**Now,then...**" he purred as he turned to the long row of people there- Nightshade, Shadow, Nightingale, and the Dragon Hunter.

"**My name is Headmaster Darius. I regret to inform you that I may not keep you here, as much as I wish to, I've got a friend you has requested your presense at his... Academy, I suppose.**

**His name is Slade.**"

* * *

***gasp***

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	7. An Assassin's Warning

**Sorry this took awhile- Read this!**

**Mae Parker, Nightingale, and some random dude I'm calling Dragon Hunter show up a lot in this. Nightingale is from the story Nightingale, Mae is from A Golden-Eyed Glitch, and Dragon Hunter is... well, he's just kinda HERE.**

**These are the ages for everyone that you will want to know-**

**Mae, Starfire, Raven- 18**

**Connor- 26 (oldie!)**

**Nightshade- 22**

**Jinx- 17**

**Robin, Cyborg- 19**

**Beast Boy- 17**

**Dragon Hunter- 23 (Not that important, but I'll but it here anyways.)**

* * *

**Chapter 7- An Assassin's Warning**

**September 2, 2011 (Five years later)**

Connor's now golden eyes were hid behind sunglasses. He smiled thinly at Nightshade and brushed his sand speckled hair out of his face, before teleporting them into Titans Tower where Jinx and Kid Flash were currently staying. Mae, Nigthingale, and Dragon Hunter followed closely behind us. We marched through the building towards the room all the Titans were currently in.

It had been five years since Connor and Nightshade disappeared. Jinx, Kid Flash, and the rest of the Titans spent many long nights hunting the streets for any traces of them.

It had been four years since they'd given up.

It had been three years since Jinx had gotten over it.

Connor and Nightshade exchanged a look, grinning wickedly.

Raven lost someone as well- Mae. She swapped places with some innocent chick, Magnolia, in the year 2009 when she wsa 16. Mae was now 18.

Dragon Hunter disappeared first, in 2003. He was the prince of the Dragon Hunter clan, and he was now the last of his kind.

Nightingale was taken from Atlantis in 2010.

Mae Parker had traded places with someone in 2009.

Nightshade and I were captured in 2006.

And know we're back in 2011, as a warning. Too bad Medusa isn't here yet, that would sweeten the deal. Though, it's not like we're getting anything.

Nightshade destroyed the door with a single, lazy wave of her hand and stalked into the room, the small part of _her _jumping with joy at seeing her little sister. The rest of her cherished the looks on their faces.

"Too easy!" She purred and, using their surprise to her advantage, tossed Kid Flash up in the air and trapped him a web of vines. He yelped and struggled to free himself from the vines, then used his speed to phase through them.

Raven looked at Mae with unmasked hurt, "Mae?" Mae smirked cheerily and saluted her with two-fingers,

"Hey, Rae. What's happenin'?"

Beast Boy looked at Dragon Hunter, "Uh, do we know him?"

Dragon Hunter snorted in response and there was a brief moment where there was no noise at all, save for the buzzing of the lights, before it was brutally torn apart by our attacks.

Connor phased through the floor to attack Beast Boy and Cyborg. He used his shadows to phase through Cyborg and shut him down while Beast Boy fruitlessly tried to attack the dark silhouette dancing across the walls and floor.

Dragon Hunter lunged towards Robin, growing fearsome dragon claws and snorting fire, all the while evading Starfire's attacks until he shifted fully into his smaller dragon form, which was about double the size of Cyborg, blood red scales, long scarlet colored wings that measure fifty feet wingtip to wingtip, and wicked sharp claws that can rip through metal with ease.

Mae dove towards Raven and immediately swung her sledgehammer towards her head. Raven barely missed the blow by ducking and using the short amount of time it take Mae to pull her hammer out of the wall to begin casting a spell to get rid out the enchantment or whatever it was that was on Mae.

Because, despite how much it pained her to admit it…

Mae should be dead by now.

Nightingale simply started trashing the building, starting with destroying the computer. Her movements seemed jerkier than everyone else's and she had a pained expression on her face. Her palm itched and oozed with crackling energy, as though it was fighting to escape and attack any living being in sight.

Lastly, Nightshade attacked her little sister, completely ignoring Kid Flash as he couldn't get her off the ground, thanks to the strong roots that kept her constantly connected to the ground, eliminating his chances of carrying her away to throw in the sewer or something. It made her slow, but gave her a good advantage against him.

However, it wasn't that good of an advantage against Jinx.

I frowned a little as she danced around nimbly, shooting multiple attacks that I couldn't avoid. My dress was now ripped in multiple areas and the red bow I was wearing was hanging by a shred.

**Jinx's POV**

I shot another hex at her, ignoring how my heart took the blow just as she did, and she suddenly stopped. Her gold eyes turned back to the lovely lavender shade for a moment and confusion reigned over her countenance before her eyes glowed like they did when she was about to cast a spell, except it was a blinding golden color, like her eyes held the sun in their purple depths.

She smirked at me, her light amber eyes glinting as she shot out a blade of purple magic at me. it hit me directly in the chest and pushed me into the wall, which I was promptly lashed to with her dark, heavily flowered and thorny vines. A large thorn the size of my fist scratched my cheek open, leaving a deep, already bloody gash. The world spun and I was suddenly very lightheaded as the poison the thorn was coated in worked its way swiftly through my system.

I was faintly aware a loud cry of pain from Kid before he crashed into the wall next to me, violently jarring me awake, if only for a moment.

That moment was all I needed to see my sister walk over to finish us off.

**(A/N- I was gonna end it here, but I felt bad so I kept going!)**

**Raven's POV**

I grunted as Mae finally landed a blow on me, to my side to be precise, and cracked a rib. I teleported away from her, my eyes flicking to Robin and Starfire, who obviously had their hands full with Dragon Hunter, and Beast Boy- who was currently M.I.A., as was Connor. Cyborg was crumpled on the ground, his systems were shut down, Jinx and Kid Flash were tangled in thorny vines against the wall and Nightshade was strutting towards them victoriously. Kid Flash was struggling to return to his feet and he barely managed to dodge an attack from Nightshade.

I was brought back to my own battle by Mae throwing a knife at me- since when has she ever fought with knives?- and just missing my nose. I jerked back a blasted her through the wall.

Literally, ouch!

I smirked, ignoring the twinge of regret that plucked at my heartstrings as I looked upon Mae's comatose form. I swiftly bound her with my black magic and headed towards Star and Robin's battle. I took _one step_ forwards when Connor and Beast Boy crashed through the wall I just sent Mae through and collided into me.

Connor punched Beast Boy and blood spurted from BB's nose. I shot him quickly with a blast of dark magic. He glared at me a formed a large scythe made of collected shadows and swung it at us. I leapt over the long blade that must've been really heavy- I mean, it was at least 25 feet long!

Beast Boy's green eyes met my purple ones and we silently formulated a plan-

Attack mindlessly and stupidly.

**BB's POV**

We jumped towards him, evading his… odd weapon of choice and bombarding him with every weapon we had in our arsenal.

It took a good five minutes, but we finally- _finally_- managed to knock 'im out.

I opened my mouth to say something to Raven but she nodded towards Starfire and Robin. I sighed dramatically as she flew over to attack Dragon Hunter from behind.

"That dude's name doesn't make sense. He's a dragon, and a dragon hunter kills dragons and- you know what? Whatever." I mumbled as I shifted into a rhino to attack him.

As I went through the motions of attacking, missing, attacking, not missing, getting attacked not knocked against various walls, I wondered why Nightshade and Connor were attacking us. I mean, they were on the fence for the good/bad thing last time we checked, but they were leaning towards good from what Jinx told us! And then they disappeared! Not to mention, none of these people's eyes were golden with the exception of Mae, but her eyes were darker and Raven even said she should be dead!

As in, not living and healthy enough to launch an attack on us!

Nightingale looks like she's being shot continuously. Everyone else seems to be having a field day, but she seems to be… resisting? Her gold eyes met mine briefly and I could see one was fully green and the other was glowing gold.

I blinked in surprise, but continued attacking Dragon Hunter before I got smacked silly- _again_.

The dragon hissed and growled before quite suddenly ceasing its attacks and grabbing Nightshade, Connor, and Mae and flying off. It attempted to grab Nightingale, but missed when Raven moved her. It turned to look at us and hissed, "This is the Assassin's warning. Heed it well, Titans!"

We ran over to her and waved a hand over her face. She groaned as half of her 'good' eye lost its greenness and gold tendrils seeped in. Raven's hands were encased in black as she spoke her mantra along with some other fancy words I can't even begin to understand and then a pair of gemlike green eyes were smiling back at us. She laughed happily and lunged towards Raven for a hug.

"Thankyousomuchthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she chirped. She leaned back, still smiling, and told us,

"You know how hard it is to fight full-on hypnosis for over a year? I can't believe you people didn't try and help a girl out! Kathrynne and Sara must've noticed when I stopped visiting!" She paused, looking sad suddenly, "Right?"

"Yes, they did. That was what this meeting was about, Kathrynne and Sarelia had contacted us and informed us of your disappearance. Along with Mae's which was expected since Raven thought she was dead, as did the rest of us, an Jinx's siblings, we were starting to get concerned." Robin told her,

"Can you tell us what happened?" he asked. She nodded,

"Of course!"

* * *

That...was painful. really, really hard to write. Dad, I'm working on _homework! _Pfft_, _of course I'm not doing fanfiction *laughs nervously* heh...

Well, I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm having a *shdudder* slumber party. Songbook. The introvert. The self-proclaimed hermit (*sigh* i wish...)... is having a _slumber party._

IT'S THE #$(%W%*TING APOCOLYPSE!

Review to prove your Loyalty (and so I know if people are still reading this story! I'll give cookies to whoever is!)

~Songbook12


	8. Call It a Day

**...damn it all to hell. **

**just... gaah!**

**This chapter depresses me! It wasn't supposed to be depressing! I freely admit I have no idea where the hell this story is going, and it frustrates me, and it's now leaking into the story! Ya know, this was supposed to have a completely different plotline. Much happier and cooler and such. But then, I wrote this one story, Ouroboros, and I loved the plot of it so much, cuz in my mind it would be a huge series and really complicated and you know what happened? **

**IT LEAKED INTO MY OTHER STORIES. It destroyed Golden Eyed Glitch and Dark Shadows, which were supposed to how different plotlines and more satisfying ending! The epiloge I left in Nightshade doesn't even match up with this story at all!**

**This story was supposed to be them finding Connor, and then all this stuff happens, and Connor attacks KF because he thinks that KF is Flash (whom nearly killed him with the help of Batman and Green Lantern) and he is upset that Jinxie and KF are dating, so yeah, and he had all these cool lines... and then Ouroboros wrecked it all! Grr! Now I don't even know what's gonna happen at the end of this!**

**So I'll just have to make a different version of this story, that matches the other epiloge, and YEAH! **

**OH, can you check out Ouroboros? It has 0 reviews... Kinda depressing considering how it ended up twisting all my other stories and no one even liked it... I don't think. Reviews tell me what you guys think, ya know! Lucky, I have super nice reviewers such as **Pixiedustmagic!

* * *

**Chapter 8- Call it a Day**

"OK, so, all 6 of us were captured a little while back. I don't really know how they got the others, but they took my on my way from Atlantis to the surface. Everyone else was under it immediately, but I guess since I'm so unstable, and I've been so used to resisting things I see since I've got some very, very obvious mental issues, I think I was the only one who had kinda built up a resistance to this kinda stuff. I couldn't really break the hypnosis, 'cause I wasn't powerful enough and using all this extra power, " Nightingale pointed to her bandaged palm, "might hurt someone, so, I just waited. Nightshade and Dragon Hunter never came out of their hypnosis, Nightshade because she wasn't powerful enough, and Dragon Hunter because he'd been under for so long. Conner came out of hypnosis a lot, actually, but only after they healed him or when he ate. Mae was moved to a different cell from the rest of us because her powers kept spazzing since she can't control them and such."

"How were you taken?"

"Ambushed. Duh."

"Care to elaborate?" Robin asked, a tad bit sarcastically. She sniffed,

"No need to be rude… Three boys shot me down with this strange blue smoke stuff…"

Beast Boy added, "Must've been that Abraham dude."

"Absolem." Raven corrected. "Acidic mist. Very painful and very deadly. If it condenses and it injected in you, you instantly become dependent on it, though it kills you slowly every time you get more of it- if you can find some."

Nightingale nodded, "Right, him, ANYWAYS, they also stunned me with some strange light thing. Right in the eyes, too…" she frowned and rubbed her eyes a little. Robin seemed satisfied and slipped another question into the quiet pause that occurs when no one really has anything to say.

"Where were you taken?"

Nightingale thought about it for a moment, "Dunno. We got moved at one point because Slade had us taken to another place… Darius is working for Slade, by the way, and Slade is part of the Black Assassins, though I don't really know what the Black Assassins are. Apparently, they're just some not very nice people. But hey- at least we can guess that they're assassins! Because, well, you know, their name?"

"What did it look like?"

"Dark." She answered immediately, then paused and seemed to reconsider, "Well, no, scratch that, it was a grand castle, I suppose, and the dungeons and cellar was the only dark part. There was a ball or something that they had us view from above or something, actually there were a lot. There were soooo many people there! I recognized some common villains, like Trident, who I think assisted in my capture by fighting me on my way out of Atlantis. Then there was a bunch of kids who seemed pretty important, the Reign of Rose? Regime of Rose? OH! Rule of Rose, that's the one, that's the one!" She chirruped cheerfully. She beamed at us, then something flickered over her face and the smile slid off her face and pooled around her ankles,

"Sorry, it's the mood thing…" she mumbled an apology then motioned for Robin to continue. The interrogation went on for a while before her eyes lit up and she added something to a previous statement,

"I mentioned the balls and such, didn't I? Good. Well, I forgot- there's a treaty about it, heroes can participate, but they cannot be attacked unless they attack the villains. I saw a hero there once, I can't quite remember who though…" Nightingale squinted her eyes, deep in thought. She shrugged after a few seconds, "Oh well."

Robin sighed, his brow furrowed, "How are we supposed to even find their base?" he queried, frustrated. Nightingale shrugged, though no one really paid her much attention at that point.

"I don't think we do." Heads whipped (with the occasional snap) to stare, wide-eyed at the speaker.

"I mean, we haven't got any leads. We've already searched everywhere before and never noticed a huge castle in the middle of nowhere. What are the odds we'll be able to find them now?" Jinx said with an unusually closed expression.

Everyone gaped at her, dumbfounded. _Jinx _had been the one that was so reluctant to give up the search for her siblings. _Jinx_ had been the one to wake them up and drag them downstairs to help. _Jinx_ had been the one continuously upbeat about it, even more so than Starfire and Beast Boy. _Jinx _had been the one who was dying quietly every time the search come up blank. _Jinx_ had been the one that cried the most when Robin had to finally shut down the search- too many searches for too many people that had gone missing over the years- Mae, Connor and Nightshade, and none had been found.

And now _Jinx_ was the one telling them to give up? Call it a day?

What else could they do? How could they refuse to a girl when they knew if they searched and came up empty-handed again, after knowing what her siblings were now, hypnotized or not, that it would break her? Was it worth the risk when they knew they would inevitably fail yet again?

No, they thought and agreed with a few glances. It was not.

"Ok," Robin said without question and everyone wordlessly got up and left the Titans Tower, the dying look in Jinx's catlike eyes that could not be concealed haunting them through the night.

* * *

**Did i not tell you it was depressing? **

**...I didn't?**

**Wait a sec! I totally did! You meanies, yankin' my chain, pullin' my leg... *grumbles angrily***

**I hate this chapter with a fiery passion. In case you were wondering.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	9. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**I am a despicable human being. gah!**

**Not only the ending to this story, and you will have to read Auryn (not yet published) to figure out what happened, but I couldn't get any emails from this, and I finally look at the alerts page and see that all the emails would've gone to spam.**

**Guess how many emails Katie had? 104 EMAILS! I haven't even finished all of them yet!**

* * *

**Chapter 9-** **And They All Lived Happily Ever After…**

"Once upon a time, there was a town with fairytale names and places. And, just like in every story, there must be a wicked, wicked witch and a beautiful princess. But in this story, it's the 'wicked' witched and the demons that are the rulers of the land, and the beautiful, cruel princesses the villagers. For the rulers lived up on a tall hill, in the middle of an enchanted wood, so close to the clouds they could, if they pleased, brush their fingers across the seam of the sky."

The girl paused in her reading to turn the page,

"But then one day, the vengeful villagers attacked the family and killed the wicked queen and the wicked king, living their three, lonely children behind. The children were cursed with bad luck from that day on and were scattered all over the world, each thinking the other dead.

But then, the littlest princess ran away from her prince and found the lonely princess, and together they went on many adventures, all while running across the waters of the world to keep away from the swift-footed prince. The reunited sisters discovered their brother was still alive, and the lonely princess left to search far and wide for any traces of him. Unbeknownst to her, the stealthy prince had been searching for them as well.

To the littlest princess's horror, the lonely princess and the stealthy prince once again vanished, without so much a whisper of a clue to tell the littlest princess and her friends were to find them.

Years later, the lost siblings reappeared the littlest princess was _so_ happy to see them! But alas, the siblings were still lost to her, and would be for a little while longer. But don't worry, dear reader, they were… not themselves, you could say. And so, the littlest princess would have to wait to see her family again. She would have to wait until the Assassin's Warning became clear, in the form of the Last Battle of Black Hill."

"What happens next?" A small girl cried, "You must've skipped some pages!" The reader held up her book and flipped the books pages to show it was completely blank until the last page, which was ripped and the bottom was missing.

The last page of the Book read, "And They All Lived Happily Ever After."

* * *

**I.**

**Am.**

**A.**

**Despicable.**

**Human.**

**Being.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
